An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device may have a variety of constructions. For example, the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device may be constructed of overlying woven panels. The overlying woven panels can be interconnected by means, such as stitching or ultrasonic welding, to form connections or seams that help define an inflatable volume of the protection device. The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device can also have a one piece woven construction in which overlying panels are woven simultaneously. The panels form connections or seams that help define an inflatable volume of the one piece woven protection device.
The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device may be sealed to help control the gas permeability of the protection device. This may be done to maintain pressurization of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device for a desired duration. A sealant may be applied to the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device via knife coating, extrusion coating, or lamination.